A Heart Made FullMetal
by demon19027
Summary: Ever since the death of his parents Harry has been alone in his suffering with no one willing to respond to his cries until now. Rated T for light swearing. Harry Potter/FMA 2003 crossover
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at this so I'm welcome to constructive criticism. Plus I'm not sure if I should turn this into a full story so if you think I should let me know.

I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist both respectively belong to J.K Rowling and Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p><strong>First P.O.V <strong>

Alchemy the science of understanding and breaking down and reconstructing matter, its' potential is nearly limitless with its' only true limit being the law of equivalent exchange "to obtain something of equal value must be lost". But I've come to realize that while this law applies to a lot of things in life not everything is ruled by this concept after all I wouldn't be here if it did.

_Flashback _(3rd P.O.V)

In a quiet neighborhood of Surry stood the Dursley home #4 Private Drive a rather uninspiring place that practically screamed normal family lives here. But unknown or perhaps just ignored by the rest of the town there was a dark and terrible secret within those walls for you see behind that door the idyllic persona the family tried to carry melts away leaving behind only the monsters Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley and their favorite victim little five year old Harry Potter. It was a peaceful August night with workers returning home after a long productive day, families sitting down to dinner happy to just be in each other's presence; well this is true if you weren't Harry after all this was when all three of his tormentors were entertained by his cries like a sick form of dinner theater. As he set the dinner table for his relatives Harry was afraid tonight would be no different for just as he placed the last of the silverware his uncle's voice rang from the front hall "Freak! Get your worthless ass in here!"

Already knowing it'd only make it worse if he tried to hide the young boy stripped off his shirt revealing his scar covered back resigning himself to his nightly beating privately wishing that someone would save him. As Vernon brought his belt to the child's back as he cursed and degraded the memory of the boy's parents "worthless freaks, drunk good for nothing father, whore mother" all the while enjoying the child's quiet screams like sweet music but tonight Harry's nightmare would finally come to an end for tonight someone finally answered his cries.

While Vernon was satisfying his sadistic urges outside his home a young couple a beautiful young blond haired woman with shining blue eyes and a young man with long golden blond hair tied in a braided ponytail and gold eyes were enjoying the night air when a horrific scream came to their attention.

"No! I'm sorry uncle I'm sorry!" Harry cried but the rage never left Vernon's face as he continued to beat the poor boy while his wife and son looked on with a twisted look of joy clear on their faces only to turn to shock as their front door was broken down revealing the blond couple with a look of revulsion and righteous anger in their features "the hell are you doing!" the blond man yelled before any of them could even think of a lie to explain this the young man made his move with a clap of his hands and a bright blue light the walls of the house reached out and captured the family of monsters as his companion went to check on their young victim. As his family was being restrained Harry couldn't believe that his silent prayers were finally answered someone actually saved him the last thing he heard before he blacked out was the young woman's voice telling him they were going to help him. With the child safe the young man turned to the Dursleys with an evil glint in his eyes.

"So you like beating up on kids do you? Well something tells me I'm going to like beating up on you" with another clap Vernon was free to charge the blond intruders but just as he got in close the young man grabbed his outstretched arm and flipped him over his shoulder with him lying on his back in pain the last thing he felt was the man's right arm colliding with his head. Vernon knocked out the young man turned to face the rest of his family who have at last come out of their shock and began screaming.

"Shut up!" ordered the blond man as he approached the family he clapped once more before tracing his left hand over his right forearm accompanied by another flash of light a blade revealed itself from within the young man's sleeve.

"Okay lady here's what's going to happen, I'm going to call the cops and you are going to confess everything you've ever done to that kid cause those are way too many scars for this to be anything more than torture" the consequences of what would happen if she didn't wasn't lost on her, of course she didn't need to know the young man was only bluffing.

Hours later Harry woke up in a hospital with his rescuers reading at his bed side seeing that he was awake the couple turned their attention to him.

"Hey kid how you doing?" asked the man remembering the power he saw him wield Harry was a little scared to speak to the man despite remembering he stopped his uncle who's to say he won't turn around and hurt him worse than Vernon ever did. Seeing the distress in the young boy's eyes with a gentle smile the woman decided to try her hand at comforting the child.

"Hi my name's Winry and this is my husband Edward Elric."

"H…Hi my name's Harry" and with that a gentle smile and kind introduction a small bit of life seemed to return to the boy's eyes and Harry quickly found that Ed and Winry didn't mind if he spoke or asked questions in fact Ed actually loved explaining anything to do with the power he used on his relatives that he soon learned was called alchemy.

"Wow so anyone could learn to do that?" Harry asked his voice filled with wonder "oh no not another alchemy freak" laughed Winry as Ed began to teach Harry about the ancient science. As it became apparent that Harry would be in the hospital for a while due to years of malnutrition and physical abuse the Elrics made it a point to visit Harry every day with the young boy and the male Elric continuing their lessons and discussions and Winry making sure they both remembered to eat and Harry got his rest.

Eventually Harry even gained enough confidence to tell them about the strange things that seemed to always happen to him, he was filled with relief that the couple only smiled and told him that they've met people like him on their trips around the world this of course added another thing for them to talk about during their visits and Harry soon found himself wishing that he could see the world with them but he was sure that once he was out of the hospital he'd be sent to an orphanage never to see the Elrics again.

Fortunately he couldn't have been more wrong for on October 3rd 1985 "what did you say?" asked Harry disbelief clear on his face "you heard me, we're adopting you, that's if it's ok with you of course" laughed Ed with a smile and tears in his eyes the boy couldn't of agreed faster as he dived into the arms of his new family.

_Flashback End_ (First P.O.V)

It's been three years since then and I'm happy to say life has never been better Dad has been teaching me a lot about alchemy, the nature of the gate, and how he, Mom, and Uncle Al ended up on my side of the gate and it turns out magic can be controlled like any other form of energy through alchemy feels like all my problems are just going away I even have siblings now.

"Hey Harry hurry up you can't get out of me kicking your but, I mean martial arts practice just by ignoring me!" I hear dad yell from the backyard

"Coming Dad!" I reply with a laugh no equivalent exchange doesn't apply to everything after all I can't begin to imagine what I could've paid to deserve to be so happy I can't help but take a look at myself in the mirror on my way out. My green eyes once dull and lifeless now are bright joyful, my hair is now in braided ponytail like Dad's and I even transmuted my own silver state alchemist pocket watch. I remember asking why my Dad why he'd adopt me on the same day he and Uncle Al burned their house down I remember how he just smiled and said "it's time I moved forward now this day can have a happy memory too."

So just like dad I carved the date into my watch the day October 3rd 1985 never forget the day I gained a family and it didn't cost me a thing. So no equivalent exchange doesn't apply to everything my name is Harry Potter Elric son of Winry Rockbell Elric and Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist and I couldn't be happier.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist both respectively belong to J.K Rowling and Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>After once again kicking Harry's ass in their weekly sparing season Edward joins his son at the living room table for their daily alchemy lesson. Watching his son attempt his transmutation, he can't help but feel an overwhelming sense of pride at how much he's changed from the scared little boy he and his wife adopted just three years ago.<p>

_Flashback_

Edward Elric was a very experienced man despite his youth, his studies into the secrets of alchemy have led him to hell and back, costing him; the lives of his friends, his childhood, an arm and leg, his home world, and for a time his brother and closest friend. He's seen the evil and corruption of man, faced their very sins made flesh, but not even his battle with Dante and the homunculi or Eckhart and her Thule Society filled him with this much rage and disgust.

"Ed, you have to calm down he's safe now" Winry whispered mindful of the sleeping child as they sat in his hospital room. She knew her husband could never stand the pointless suffering of others especially children, but he needed to calm down or he might frighten the boy once he wakes up.

Thankfully Winry's concerns were unjustified, Edward's face relaxed into a kind smile as soon as the child who they soon learned was named Harry woke up and he started asking questions about alchemy of all things. She just had to laugh as she watched the two of them just getting along so perfectly. While ordinarily this would be odd for an abused child; Winry theorized that on some level Harry could see that he and Ed weren't so fundamentally different.

Sure Harry wasn't anywhere near as intelligent Ed was as a boy, but it was the look in the boy's eyes that really convinced her, after all she'd only seen one other boy look so defeated but just like before all it takes is the slightest glimmer of hope before he gains a fire in his eyes. Part of her was expecting him to ask for automail and runoff to join the military.

So it was no surprise when after a month Ed approached her with the idea of adopting Harry.

"Ed, are you sure?"

"Winry, he's like me, he just needs a chance" Ed had looked into his wife's eyes his own practically glowing with passion and determination "You can see it too, He needs a home. I want us to give to him one."

"I know Ed. I just wonder if you're ready to be a dad, not just a friend." Winry laughed as the biggest grin appeared on her husband's face. She soon found herself with the same goofy grin when Harry hugged them after telling him about the adoption.

Unfortunately they did run into some trouble as they left the hospital, in the form of a greasy haired wizard.

"I don't know why you want the brat, but I'm afraid you'll have to hand him over" the man sneered. Of course Ed wasn't about to let that happen, not without a fight anyway. Seeing that the blond man wasn't about to back down the wizard one Severus Snape, drew his wand believing this would be an easy task. His opinion quickly changed as Ed quickly closed the gap between them with speed no wizard would be able to match. To his credit he was able to regain his composure in time to dodge the first punch, only to be met with a powerful roundhouse from the alchemist's automail left leg; the force of which left him rolling across the ground in agony.

"This is your only chance, get out of here" Ed declared with venom in his voice, no one was going to threaten his family. Not willing to let this blow to his pride go the wizard dragged himself to his feet and unleashed his strongest stunning spell only to once again be unpleasantly surprised. Edward as a master alchemist has a very diverse skill set when it comes to the science; this combined with the fact that this wasn't his first fight with a wizard, and a part of him always loved crushing their egos. So when he saw the light approaching him, he couldn't suppress a dark chuckle as he clapped his hands and successfully dispersed the spell.

Snape couldn't believe it, the man he'd dismissed as nothing more than a nuisance had somehow stopped his spell with nothing but a clap of his hands. Still struggling to understand what happened, he didn't notice Ed's next transmutation until he was already trapped in a stone fist his wand left forgotten on the ground.

Turning to check on his family Ed was confronted with the sight of Winry trying to comfort a scared and crying Harry. Snape had never been so completely outclassed, hoping to see the Potter brat crying the greasy haired man raised his head only to be met with a knockout blow to the head curtesy of 's wrench.

Harry having just gained a family was terrified of being alone again, so when their attacker demanded they hand him over he panicked.

"Please….please…don't, I'll do anything" the frightened boy sobbed unable to control himself, while the whispers of the Dursleys hiding in the corners of his mind added to his torment, mocking him for actually believing anyone could want a worthless freak, like him. But then just as he felt himself about once fall into despair, a gentle voice broke through the darkness.

"Harry, look" Winry whispered in the poor the boys ear, taking a tentative look in her direction where he was expecting anger, the child only found a quiet understanding on his new mothers face.

"Look" she repeated turning his attention to the one sided fight between his new Father and the stranger. Turning back to the woman with a confused look on his face, the new mother answered his unasked question.

"You are a part of this family now" She said sternly leaving now room for argument in her tone she continued "We will never hurt or abandon you" adding a hug for good measure, Harry couldn't believe it, they were willing to fight for him, they wanted him. New tears ran down the boy's cheeks, as his fears were for now settled. Those tears were soon joined by quiet giggles once Winry threw her wrench the greasy man.

After the incident Harry was a little afraid to be without Ed or Winry, and though they encouraged him to regain a small amount of independence they never forced him. Since he tended to follow them around Harry quickly learned how the Elric's made their living; Winry made a living from home building and developing automail prosthetics, though she now makes them out of lighter materials for the public. As for Edward he works with his new Uncle Alphonse as highly respected researchers, though they do keep their alchemic research to themselves.

Harry quickly found Uncle Al to be very different from Vernon, Al never screamed, hit or belittled him. In fact it was Al who helped Harry get over this new fear of being abandoned.

Like Winry Al saw a bit of his brother in Harry and could see that like Ed he was very good at hiding his pain. He knew Harry was afraid that eventually Ed and Winry would come to think of him as a burden, it was understandable while he clearly trusted them abuse isn't something you get over in only a couple of months. It was remarkable that Harry even agreed to the adoption so quickly but the wizard's attack obviously caused a relapse in the boy.

Watching the five year old finish his lunch he decided to make his move.

"Harry, can you join me outside please?" Alphonse asked in a gentle tone. Despite liking Uncle Al, the boy was a little afraid that he'd turn violent once his new parents weren't around. Glancing at Ed's encouragement to follow Alphonse; Harry summoned his courage and quietly followed him out into the backyard.

Desiring a peaceful place to call home the Elric family owned two houses in the country side, with the Elric brothers frequently visiting each other to Winry's amusement. Harry couldn't help but appreciate the beauty of it.

"You know, we all grew up in a place like this." Alphonse voices drawing the child's attention to his position on the porch bench. Seeing the signal to join him, Harry quietly takes a seat. Sensing that he's uncomfortable Alphonse turns his gaze away from the child next to him and on to the vast fields before them.

"Let me tell you a story about, Edward" and so he told his nephew about their own childhood troubles; about their father's abandonment and how it affected Ed, their mother's death and failed attempt to revive her, how Winry always supported them, the battle with the homunculi, and finally how he and Winry chose to follow him through The Gate.

"We later found out we missed WW2 by twenty-eight years, after coming through to this side" Alphonse risked a peek at the young boy who now instead of fear now carried a look of wonder eagerly waiting for him to continue his story. "I don't know why The Gate sent us here, but I do know Ed and Winry. They will never give up on you"

Harry couldn't believe it, at first he thought the older man was just messing with him, after all it just seemed so impossible. But the passion in his Uncle's voice, the way it carried his every emotion, he knew you couldn't fake that. So he listened to all of the amazing things Ed and Al experienced; admiring their sheer strength of will. He wanted to be like Edward, to be able to overcome suffering and stand tall, to be someone that others could count on. He came to understand why Al and Winry never stopped believing in Ed. At that moment Harry's fears finally were silenced, none of them would ever abandon him.

"Uncle Al, would you and Dad please teach me alchemy?" Before Alphonse could say anything, Ed's voice came from the door "we start tomorrow." For the rest of the day Ed wore a ridiculous grin, but who could blame him, after all this was the first time Harry called him Dad.

_Flashback End_

Harry is by no means a prodigy, but he is hard working. In the three years since he started his training he's successfully transmuted small statues, flowers, and finally to Ed's amusement an exact replica of his pocket watch. Finally the light from the transmutation circle pulls Ed out his mussing.

"I did it!" his son cheers, as the light fades away revealing a slightly misshapen flower vase. Seeing the mistake Harry's good cheer shifts to disappointment.

"Hey not bad, for a first try." Ed praises not willing to let his son give up. "Remember the vase is a lot bigger than your watch; focus more on the shape and less on the details."

Comforted by his father's support the boy's disappointment is burned away by his determination. His circle and material ready, Harry starts the transmutation; this time when the light fades he's rewarded with a perfectly shaped vase.

"No Harry's no prodigy, but I have no doubt one day He'll be a true alchemist."

* * *

><p>Ok before I get accused of making Ed overpowered here's my reasoning.<p>

In 2003 anime Ed shoves a very diverse skill set with alchemy, transmuting water and plants for example. In addition his father Hohenheim demonstrated the ability to transmute light. Since Ed's an alchemic prodigy I doubt he couldn't eventually learn the skill. Keeping this in mind coupled with the fact spells travel as beams of light it stands to reason they can be transmuted.

Thank you to those who reviewed, followed, and favorited (I know that's not a word).


	3. Chapter 3

Since his adoption Harry has always loved the weekends since it was the only time that the entire family got together to just relax; no alchemy training, no automail, and hopefully no wrenches being thrown at his dad's head, just some fun family time.

"Harry, time for breakfast" his mother's voice rings from down the hall. Not bothering to fix his hair the young alchemist in training rushes for the kitchen. Once inside he's greeted by the now familiar sight of his dad covered in apple sauce after once again failing to get the twins to eat their breakfast in peace. Ed and Winry's one year old twins Trisha and Maes are a fearsome duo, inheriting more than just their father's golden eyes, they also have his taste for mischief. Strangely the terrible twins would only ever behave for Harry, who'd easily fallen into the role of big brother.

"Still giving you trouble Dad?" Harry laughed at his father's face as the twins noticing their brother finally calm down enough for Ed to feed them.

"Okay how's that fair?" Ed complains as his oldest son takes his seat.

"I don't know but I still think it's funny" the boy laughs "So what are we doing this weekend?" Every weekend the Ed and Al's families would get together for a small trip, and while everyone always has fun it's never entirely peaceful. For example the family's trip last weekend to the zoo was cut short after the twins managed to release the entire monkey exhibit.

"The weather's nice I was thinking we could go to the beach" Winry suggested as she placed a stack of pancakes on the table. After breakfast the family meets up with Alphonse his wife May Chang a Chinese witch with black braided hair and eyes; and their five year old daughter Nina who's only trait from her father is her neck-length blond hair.

"Hey Harry ready for the beach?" Nina asks her favorite cousin

"Yeah plus I doubt the twins can cause too much trouble their" Harry respond while taking a cautious look at his brother and sister. With their bags packed May apparates them to a secluded spot on the beach. A gesture that while helpful isn't fully appreciated by Ed or Harry's stomachs.

With Harry and Nina playing in the ocean and the sand distracting the twins for the moment, the adults are free to speak of some pressing issues.

"Do you remember the man who attacked you, after you adopted Harry?" May asks in a hushed tone

"Yeah, why did you find out who he was?" Ed returns very interested in knowing the man's motivations.

"Sadly no I couldn't, someone keeps stonewalling my contacts. But I think you should know that your old acquaintance Nicolas Flamel (yes Edward the man you called a third-rate alchemist) put your name out there shortly after the battle."

"Just great" the master alchemist groaned. While in his youth Edward didn't mind any well earned praise his status as a father curbed that trait. In hindsight beating up mask wearing psycho wizards and forcing the man an entire society once recognized as a master to redefine everything they thought they knew about alchemy probably wasn't the best way to stay under the ministry's radar.

"Do they know we have Harry?" Winry asked worried that more wizards would come after her son.

"Don't worry Winry, even if they wanted to the ministry has no legal power over guardianship of a wizard living in the muggle world" May reassured her. Satisfied that no one could legally tear their family apart, the adults turned their focus to the kids just in time to see Harry transmute a small sandcastle for the twins.

"He's really improving Brother" Al comments proud of his nephew's progress.

"Yeah that's his best work yet. I hope to start teaching him more complex alchemy by the time he's eleven" Ed reports with an eager grin on his face. As the adults continue to discuss happier subjects the cousins are having their own important conversation.

"So what do you think the adults were talking about?" Nina asked curious about the earlier whispers of their parents.

"Probably something to do with wizards" Harry said with slight disgust at the term.

"I don't really get you. You know my mom and I are witches and you're definitely are a wizard so why don't you like them?" with as this wasn't the first time she's asked the question Harry can't help but sigh in frustration before turning to his younger cousin.

"You know how we were attacked by a wizard after mum and dad adopted me, since then the only good witch or wizard I've ever met was Aunt May. On top of that you know how they look at anyone different, their too much like the Dursleys." Taking breath to collect his thoughts a smile found its way on Harry's face as he made one more declaration "besides I want to be a master alchemist, you can keep the magic little cousin."

"Little! Who you calling a half pint bean sprout midget?!" Nina explodes as she displays her violent temper as her accidental magic causes the sand to bury her cousin up to his neck. Yes Nina Elric may look like her parents but she unfortunately has her mother's magic and her uncle's temper and height issues.

The sight of Harry's entrapment sets off a chain reaction starting with the twins and ending with the young alchemist as the family shares in laughs and good cheer.

* * *

><p>For those who recognize May from brotherhood, I don't mean to confuse you, I'm still using 2003 FMA as the bases for this crossover, I just felt like using the character. Remember this is a parallel version of her so she will most likely be ooc.<p> 


End file.
